1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical instrument that performs navigation for treatment that a surgeon performs with respect to an examinee by extracting a second region that is one part of an organ of the examinee that includes a first region that is designated by the surgeon, and a method of controlling the medical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when resecting a tumor of a lung of an examinee such as, for example, when resecting lung cancer tissue, a lobectomy in which an entire right lobe or left lobe is resected has been widely performed. In this regard, in recent years, to preserve postoperative pulmonary function and maintain cardiopulmonary function, resection of a major lobe of a part of one lung or resection of a pulmonary segment of a part of a major lobe has been performed with respect to localized tumors.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-142481 discloses an apparatus that carries out segmentation of the pulmonary lobes into units of pulmonary segments based on a CT image.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-529641 discloses a method that separates pulmonary blood vessels into arteries and veins based on a three-dimensional image.